The GI Oncology Program consists of 26 members from 10 departments supported by over $1.9 million in annual direct funding. The individuals who comprise the activities of the GI Oncology Program have significant links to other programs within the Cancer Center. There are four major research interests within the GI Oncology Program, consisting of: Molecular genetics of gastrointestinal malignancies, Staging modalities of GI malignancies, Development of innovative therapeutic approaches for liver tumors; and Development of new approaches for pancreatic cancer. The activities of the GI Oncology Program are coordinated through regular meetings. There is a weekly Multi-disciplinary GI Oncology clinic which involves the surgical and medical oncology services. Since the last competitive renewal application, a bi-weekly GI Cancer Genetics clinic has been established by Dr. Stephen Gruber. A GI Oncology Tumor Board meets bi-weekly to review new patients and determine eligibility for entry into research studies. Yearly retreats are held for the GI Oncology Program to evaluate current progress as well as discuss new research initiatives.